Darkness Around the Sun
by xthreexweekxfadex
Summary: AU. Alice never makes it back with Jasper in Breaking Dawn, what happens when Jasper learns she knew all along and that he must move on with his life. And what happens when Jasper stumbles upon someone who can change everything he ever knew.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Obviously I am not Stephenie Meyer although my name is Stephanie, the characters (minus Ember) are not mine. Please read and review :) I will try to update as much as I can. POV changes but I will give you fair warning

**Prologue**

I sat in front of the fire. I could feel its heat licking at my skin as my knees sat impossibly close to it. All I had to do was fall forward a few inches and my never-ending life would cease to exist. The only lesson I had learned in the past twenty-four hours was that life tends to be very unfair and the things we hold dear to can be ripped away from us in a matter of minutes. Alice was ripped away from me. This fire in front of me and the ashes at the bottom were all that remained of the woman I had loved for over fifty years. I had sobbed for hours after I found this place, even though she had begged me not to try and find her, all I had to do was follow the scent I had engrained in every piece of my body. I looked to my left at the fire a few feet away that I had built to burn Maria's body. She was stupid enough to come and claim the responsibility. I clutched two pieces of paper in my hand, one was addressed to Edward which I was told not to read; the other had been addressed to me. I looked down at her elegant and loopy writing and read it for what would have been the hundredth time.

_My dearest Jasper- You have been my soul mate for more than fifty years and there is no one in existence I would rather be with. However it seems fate had other choices for us both. By the time you are reading this I have gone out and faced what I am required to do…Maria is angry that you left her Jasper and for revenge I must give myself in to her. I will not make it, please Jazz do not come looking for the proof simply trust me on this. I know what you are thinking and you can't, we promised each other to follow to the ends of the earth but this is a place you cannot follow me. Jasper, you have to go find the proof to save our family, it is out there and you must save them or there will be nothing left. Our love survives through our family and you must go back to them, they are all you have now and you are all that is left of me for them. There is a reason and if I could I would let you know but in time the reason will reveal itself, you must give the letter enclosed to Edward, don't read it. Jasper you are my soul, the other half of my heart and you must live, for me that is all I ask of you. When the time comes tell her I love her, you will see what I mean and tell her thank you for what she has done for us both. Forever yours- Alice._

I understood the part about Maria, who knew we would even run into her while we were here in Mexico. I didn't understand why Alice felt the need to go and sacrifice herself to save me. I understood the talk of our family being all I had left and there would be a hole. I didn't understand why she thought that would be filled at any point. I understood her not wanting me to die with her. What I didn't understand beyond anything was that she had a vision and a reason that I needed to stick around and I didn't know what that reason could be, period and I didn't know who she wanted me to tell that she loved them. What I understood was that I had to go and find the proof we had gone searching for; I had to save our family. That was all it took for me to get off my knees and stand before the smoldering ashes, how long had I been here? I didn't look back as I ran even further south keeping the memory of our family as all to keep me going.

It had only been a few days since Alice's death and it was still fresh in my mind but as I was running through the forest I kept my thoughts on the proof that I had found and nothing else so Edward would know who we were. I showed in the clearing Nahuel and his aunt behind me. The feelings coming from all directions were taking a toll on me so I decided to put a wave of calm over everyone but no one seemed to be affected. Bella's shield was working for us and I could feel myself being deprived from emotion as she extended it to me. As the boy and aunt began their story and explanation I stepped towards Aro so he could look into my memories, when he was done I stepped away. I could feel eyes on me from across the field and an immense feeling of confusion. I drifted meeting Edwards eyes and let the memory flow through my mind for him. I was in a room sitting and reading the letter she had written me and then I flashed to the fire. I flashed to the image of the tall horrible fire that had consumed the love of my life and my breakdown that followed its discovery. The dry sobs that consumed me for days on end as the fire turned to nothing but ash. Maria finding me and saying that we were now even and my debt to her had been paid followed by quick killing of her, she had always been weak and no longer had the following she once boasted. My choice to take my life but then decided to go on and find what would save our family. Edward's jaw clenched and I could see the confusion in everyone else's minds. They looked for Alice and expected her to be somewhere nearby. The Volturi made their choice after what seemed like a lifetime and left I barely heard the decision and only knew that I was alive still. I didn't even know how I could not pay attention to our execution orders. When we were sure they were gone again, I fell to the ground my hands gripped inside of my hair and sobbed as I felt the arms of Esme wrap around my torso. I could hear Edward's soft voice speeding through the story to everyone else. Then I heard it, the ear splitting scream of Bella as she fell to the ground beside me and as I looked up I saw the whole family mourning and in that instance I slipped into darkness.

When I woke up I was in a field, not the one I had just been in but another one, full of bright yellow flowers and sunlight shining from every direction warming my skin. I closed my eyes again breathing in the scents and caught the familiar one of Alice and suddenly I heard her light feet dancing towards me. I opened my eyes to see her beautiful face only inches from mine smiling as widely as possible. I slid my hand down her face just to make sure she was really there and I leaned forward kissing her slowly.

"Alice, so it was all a horrible dream" I stated realizing she was still her with me.

"No silly, this is the dream" she responded smiling and taking my hands.

"Then why?" I asked confused and deeply hurt.

"A proper goodbye Jazz" she said back kissing me again.

I felt her drifting away from me once again and suddenly the sun and warmth was gone and I was falling again, into the blackness, and she was no longer there, the world was no longer there.

I don't know how long we all spent sitting in the field mourning but eventually we went back to the house. I immediately moved into Edward's room leaving Alice and I's room untouched I had to ask Rosalie to get my things from it. For the first few months everyone's grieving feelings made it almost impossible to be in the home but after awhile I became so numb within myself that I was able to block them out. Bella and Edward soon went back to a sense of contentment, they had a family to raise and they had the love in each other. Rose and Emmett followed after and then Carlisle, only Esme stayed grieving for near as long as I did but eventually she moved on as well. I felt that I was the only one who had lost something. I had forgotten about Edward's letter from Alice for the first six months but had finally given it to him, he seemed confused by it and Bella had dawning feelings when she read it but both refused to say anything about it. I only hunted when necessary but all other times I sat alone in my room reading or staring, time had no meaning to me anymore, eternity used to have meaning. Now eternity was a distant expanse that would never end. However I never thought to take my life after the first time, it was as if a stronger force kept me in this world for at the time I believed my family's sake.

After Forks had seen its wear on us we had to leave, memories were hard anyways. We moved back to Alaska a year later, I made my room there into a study, nothing more because there was nothing left to share with anyone. No one ever came in to talk to me all in all the family chose to avoid me. Edward and Bella built a cottage further on the property to continue in their own world, they also had to care for more people. Jacob came with us and stayed at the cottage with them but most of the time he would stay in wolf form, so he continued not to age Rose and Emmett lived down the hall from me but I rarely saw either of them. The others returned to high school and I stayed home while Carlisle worked. I could not stand to be out in the real world without her. When I did go out I noticed I was so numb that humans barely held a scent to me anymore, it burned but not as badly. Time passed and they began college again, it was then my world changed a mere ten years after it had abruptly ended. Suddenly the force that was holding me to the world was not just my family but something else, someone else, and it all started with the letter Alice left for Edward.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: The usual, Ember and Pierce are mine..the others are not**

**Author's note: I just wanted to clear some things up**

**If I ever mention Jasper "dreaming" he's really not he's in on of those day dream states where everything falls away**

**Also, I work a lot and I am also currently studying for my GRE and writing an actual novel so I will try as I can to keep this updated. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter One**

Ten years seemed to pass more slowly than it used to, as a vampire years were usually days but now I felt every single day that Alice was not there. In those ten years Bella and Edward continued to live separate from the rest of our family, I think in a way they would always chose to be on their own. They were close enough however that we saw them every single day and Renesmee still loved being around Rosalie, since Alice died those two had become closer. Nessie had grown up into a beautiful girl and was finally to the point where she would not continue to age, after much debate Jacob was allowed to take his place by her side. Jacob continued to shift into his wolf form so that he would continue to stay as young as he could, if she were to live forever so would he. The feelings of devotion I got when around them was enough to kill me sometimes. With that kind of love floating around it was still hard for me to understand why Alice would insist I live in a world that she did not exist in anymore.

To me things would always be the way they were at this exact moment, but I had to endure for my family's sake. Our house was coming into view so I decided to think of something else, Edward hated when my mind ventured to depression. I was returning from a hunt, I had been going alone for years, and stepping out of the tree line I was assaulted with a myriad of emotions. There was a sense of nervousness, confusion, and a small sense of fear and at this point I was becoming confused too. I broke into a run and had jumped our back balcony in less than a few seconds; I walked through the door and saw the entire family sitting around our dining room table.

"Did Edward call a family meeting again?" I asked hopping up on to the counter.

"Actually I did" he responded. My face fell these meetings had become rare since the incident ten years ago, something had to be very wrong.

"Alright, what threatens all that we hold dear this time?" I questioned moving to sit at an empty chair next to Esme. Everyone looked to one another and the feeling of nervousness grew exponentially. Carlisle stood up turning to face away from me.

"There is no threat Jasper, this meeting was called about you" he said.

I'm sure there was a look of shock on my face but at that exact moment I could not register anything. Me?  I thought to myself. My mind was quickly running through all my actions in the past few days, than weeks and finally years. I was confused on what exactly I had done to bring about such a reaction. Then I felt a hand grip my shoulder reassuringly and looked up into Edwards face as he tried to show that I needed to calm down.

"It was nothing you did" he said to me trying to convey a hint of honesty. I looked around at my family and all of a sudden the feelings had changed to a collective sadness. No one would look at me except for Bella, who tried to give me a small smile. Carlisle's concerned voice brought me back to attention again.

"Jasper, it is time that you take some time and go out on your own, without our family. I understand this is hard but you cannot continue to live shut away from the world and rely on us to keep you alive inside." He said with conviction, he had been rehearsing how to break this news.

"You're kicking me out?" I asked angrily standing from my seat.

"That's not it Jazz!" came Rosalie's soft voice, "Alice said there was a reason you had to stay here and you will never understand that reason unless you go out and find yourself. How will you ever find closure with her leaving us!" she said raising her voice.

I sat back down letting silence overtake all of us, Alice said I still had a purpose but I had always believed it was to keep our family from falling apart, to save them.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe any of this, I saved our family, that was my purpose" I whispered. A piece of paper fluttered to the table directly in front of me. I recognized the loopy handwriting at once; after all I still read the letter she left me every day. Alice.

"You must leave because Alice saw it; sadly you need more of a push that she realized." Edward said motioning to the other family members as they slowly stood and moved to another room.

I picked up the piece of paper and twirled it slowly between my fingers looking at my elegantly scrawled name across the top every time the light hit it just right. How many letters had she written before she died? Maybe this was the one I gave Edward and he had to hang on to it but then I shook my head. That wasn't really possible. I unfolded it looking over the words and memorizing every loop and inky line. I finally moved my eyes to the top and let myself fall into the comfort of her words.

_My only love- By now time has passed, slowly but it has. You are fine I know this but there is something you need to do for me. Jasper you must leave the family, by now you're thirst is controlled even though you spend such little time with humans. By the way I can't believe you didn't go back to school Jasper I would be scolding you if I could. The family will always be there for you but to fulfill your purpose, you must go, I cannot tell you why or where but you will know when you get there. Tell Bella I love her and that soon her emptiness will disappear and she will find a way to fill the hole I have left. Remember I will always love you no matter what choices you make, know that whatever happens I saw it and do not let our past hinder your future. Love Jasper love with everything I know you have and be the person you were meant to be. –Alice_

I set the piece of paper back down on the table and stared out into the woods behind our home. I was alone in the room, much like I always felt. Alice needed and wanted me to leave our family and the reason was still a secret. However I felt more at ease because Alice knew I would be okay and because I loved her I would do this. Maybe along the way I would learn the reason she left me so easily. I could never doubt Alice but that did not keep me from doubting myself. I heard movement to my right and saw that Edward was approaching me.

"Was this the letter she left for you?" I asked already knowing that it probably wasn't. He took the seat to my left shaking his head slowly.

"No, it was with the letter you gave to me" he responded avoiding eye contact.

"What did she tell you?" I questioned.

"I'm not allowed to tell you Jasper, this is something you must figure out on your own" he said back.

So they were in on it. Alice made sure she and Edward had one last secret before she left this world. Of course that meant that Bella knew because Edward would never keep anything from her. If Bella knew so did Rose and so did Emmett. The whole family knew what my future held, everyone except for me.

"Where will I go?" I said as more of a statement to myself than a question.

"When you get there, you will know" Edward answered and with that he was gone again.

I went up to what had become my sanctuary, the library I had made for myself when we moved to this house. Bella followed me, we had become quite close in her eternal life and even closer when Alice had gone. Grabbing a bag I took very little of what I owned, simply some clothes and all the cash I had stored away in my many places. I had my own bank account separate from the family and when I got to wherever the hell I was going I would just buy the rest of the things I needed. I looked over at Bella who was lazily sitting on the leather chair in the middle of the room staring with her mouth open at all the books. I had forgotten that she had barely ever been in here in the past ten years. Her feeling of awe made me smirk to myself; it seemed that her love of books out shone my own.

"You can come here whenever you like" I said as her head snapped back in my direction.

She smiled widely in thanks "Don't worry I'll keep everything where it belongs and in its place for when you come back" she said.

"Will I come back?" I whispered zipping up my bag.

Her smile fell, "I think so, we will not leave here until our family is whole again" she said back as she stood to move toward me.

"She said that you know? She told me that the hole we felt would go away and that she loves you. I don't understand how our family can ever be whole without her." I stated turning to look at her.

"If Alice said it then I have to believe that the emptiness will go away" she smiled at me and then wrapped her arms around me. I tightened; it had been awhile since I felt a touch of caring and love. I hugged her back my lips kissing the top of her head. She turned to head back downstairs and I followed closely behind her.

Everyone had gathered in the living room to say goodbyes, I guess someone had filled in the two previous missing family members, Jacob and Nessie. There was so much finality in what we were about to do and the tension was enough to emotionally push me back. Jacob gave me a quick and firm handshake; he did not fully understand what was happening to this family. Renesmee wrapped her arms tightly around me and I could feel her tears falling on to my shirt.

"Don't cry Nessie" I said running a hand over her hair. She nodded and moved back

"I don't understand why you have to leave us too" she said back moving into Jacob's arms.

Esme moved towards me holding me as close as possible. "Be careful my son, I love you" she whispered into my ear.

"We will always be here when you need anything Jasper, this is not goodbye." Carlisle added as he wrapped his arm around Esme's shoulders. Rosalie and Emmett hugged me as if it really was goodbye and that they would never see me again once I walked out that door.

"Jazz, find a way to fix our family" Bella said as she kissed my cheek softly.

Edward stood outside the door leaning on a pillar and his hands in his pockets, he dazed off into the field. I set my bag down next to him and turned to watch.

"Things will get hard Jasper, to the point of life and death. Do not insult Alice's memory by making the wrong choices" he said. It was not aggressive but more a piece of advice to help me remember that I needed to keep my head. I was not normal and I had to be careful with no one out there to keep me in check. "That's all I can tell you" he added.

I nodded and he put his hand on my shoulder as I returned the gesture than he walked inside the house, closing the door behind him. I looked at the house for a while longer, if I did not go now, I don't think I could ever leave. With Edward's advice fresh in my mind and Alice's recent words dancing in my thoughts, I ran.

****Ember's POV****

The endless rain here was just what it seemed to be constant and endless; it hadn't stopped in the week since I had moved to the small town. I loved the rain and the cold which was a huge reason why Scappoose, Oregon appealed to me more than continuing to live in hot and humid Texas. The population here was around five thousand back home it had to have been twenty times that, but I was always a small town girl more than a big city one.

I set my coffee mug into the sink and sighed as I looked into my living room at all the boxes I had yet to unpack. I could start over here, no one knew who I was and I could use that to become anything I wanted to be. I didn't really leave much behind, my family and I had not ever been very close and...

I stopped before my thoughts went somewhere I had forbidden myself to think of. I knew I would always end up on my own, but here I was making something for myself, I had a job and in just a few months I would be starting classes again. I walked around the counter and slit open one of the boxes and tried to motivate myself to unpack everything inside of it, this was as good of time as any. This one had been filled with books and I picked them up one by one and set them on the black bookshelf I had put together the day before. I looked at each one running my hand over the binds, I loved the memories that each one held for me. I put my long ebony hair in a ponytail and filled the bookcase as much as possible and left many of my history books on the floor. The next box was pictures and my wide range of music but I was interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. I was annoyed when I looked at it.

Pierce.

"Hello?" I said with a little pep in my voice.

"Baby, did you get settled in okay?" his rough voice asked as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not your baby anymore" I retorted avoiding his question.

Pierce was a huge reason I left Texas to begin with. I loved him but he didn't love me enough. That may sound selfish but I put every ounce of my heart into our relationship for four years, which he took only twenty seconds to throw away. He left me alone to go off to school, we tried for a month but then he dumped me apparently temptation had just been too much in the end.

"Ember, don't be like that" he sighed getting annoyed with me already.

"Pierce I need to go, I still have a lot to do. Please don't call me unless you're dying or something" I said hanging up before he could respond.

I had unpacked a whole two boxes, mostly books and pictures and now my mind was slipping into a place I did not want it to go. I had to busy myself so I kept unpacking and then I realized it was Saturday, college football. I smiled and flipped on the television looking for the Alabama game, they were my team. I would have gone to school there if Pierce hadn't decided to go to school in that state. I felt my frustrations slowly ease away.

Three football games, twenty-five boxes and four cups of coffee later I found myself back where I had started. No one got me this upset like Pierce did and most of the time it took a total of two words from his mouth.

How did he think he could talk to me like he still owned me?

I was not stupid I knew why he broke up with me; his list of conquests had grown while at school. I guess it is important to note that Pierce and I had been engaged, oh yes. We were going to get married the following March. There goes my mind to the place I had been willing it to avoid, I needed another distraction. I looked outside and the darkening sky, I could still go for a run before work, I was being trained three hours a night at a bar in Portland, you only had to be eighteen to bartend here. I stripped off my clothes and pulled on some sweats shutting the door behind me.

The September air was cool and the moisture from the rain still hung in the air icily. I noticed empty boxes in front of the door next to mine; I guess someone else had moved in recently as well. I turned away, I was really unobservant I noted, and walked towards my car, a 1967 black mustang. This car was my baby; I dug around for my mp3 player. It was old just like my car, it was 2018 for crying out loud but I loved anything with a vintage feeling.

I put my headphones in and I started to jog but the more I thought about home and Pierce, I began to run. The rhythm of my feet hitting the pavement was slowly lulling me into a state of comfort, it was then I noticed the moisture on my cheek. I stopped thinking it had started raining again but realized when I touched my cheek that I had been crying. When did that start? I looked around I had run at least three miles and I didn't remember any of it. I turned around because I still had to get ready for work. It only took me twenty minutes to get back and I stopped at my car to drop the mp3 player off again.

I noticed a brand new black Audi sitting next to my car, hm that was new I hadn't seen it before but then again I doubt I had seen everyone in the week I had been here. I shrugged it off and walked towards my door, and I definitely was not paying attention. I walked right into what felt like a huge rock and I felt myself falling backwards from being caught off balance. Then I felt rock like arms wrap around me looking up I found myself locked in a gaze with a pair of angry golden eyes.

Suddenly I was back on my feet.

"I'm so sorry" I stuttered still lost in the eyes of the person who caught me.

His jaw was clenched as he nodded to me. "Don't worry about it darlin' just be more careful" he responded in a slight southern accent. I was taken aback by the feelings coming off him, he was angry. I turned and opened my door stepping inside I glanced at him he was still standing there completely rigid and clenching his hands. I shut the door and locked it. I shook my head. That was weird I thought to myself. I brushed it off and went into my shower letting it wash away the events of my day.

****Jasper's POV****

When I walked out of my apartment to go for a walk in the night air, this was the last thing I expected to run into, literally. She hit me pretty hard and almost on instinct I reached out and grabbed on to her before she fell.

Her scent hit me like a boulder to the face; magnolias, apples, grapefruit and the slight scent of snow.

I was seeing red quickly, humans hadn't bothered me in years and then all of a sudden I end up in a place I can enjoy and this. I put her back on her feet quickly letting go as soon as possible as she muttered her apology. I told her it was fine trying to cutoff my airflow so that I wouldn't inhale any more of that mouthwatering scent. I could feel venom pooling inside my mouth as she closed and locked her door.

I laughed out loud, like that could stop me, all I had to do was reach forward and tear the door off the hinges. I kept going through all the scenarios in my head about how I could take this creature; it wasn't until I remembered Edward's words to me that I came back to reality. I walked back into my apartment and then I had another realization, Bella. I remembered Edward's reaction to the new student.

What were the odds? Why did I really stop here? Was that even my choice? I picked up my phone and held down a button, it only got half way through the first ring before I heard a click on the line.

"Edward, we have a problem" I said.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Ember is my own creation I own no one else**

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the adds and reviews, super sweet :) Here is your reward Chapter Two!**

**Chapter Two**

******Jasper's POV******

Turns out that Edward really couldn't tell me much of anything that I hadn't already been aware of. The same reactions and almost the same scenario, the only thing we didn't understand is what it all meant. I went over the conversation again trying to catch anything of use, that he may have left slip.

"Edward, we have a problem" I said.

"Oh?" he stated waiting for me to elaborate.

"There's this girl that lives next door to me, Edward she smells unlike anything I have experienced." I said my voice wavering.

"Jasper, you didn't?" he asked suddenly very alarmed.

"No I didn't but I wanted to, more than anything, all I had to do was reach out…" my voice faded away as I tried to regain some sense of composure.

Edward began talking again but I had already started tuning him out my mind was anywhere but in the current place of my body. "…singer" came Edward's voice again in what seemed like fake surprise. Suddenly my body went rigid.

"Is that possible?" I questioned, "I have to go then, I can't possibly stay here" I added already doubting my control when it came to this girl.

"Woah Jazz hang on, don't give yourself such little credit, if she is your singer…" he paused and sighed into the phone as if deciding to change the direction of his sentence "…you won't hurt her" he finished.

I hung up the phone right after that without even so much as a goodbye, just because Edward didn't kill Bella didn't mean that I had that kind of control. I felt that if I tried to go back home now I would be turned away and there was nowhere else I would want to go. If I was going to stay here and try to be civil to this…this...creature, then I needed to go hunt.

I closed my eyes and laid my head against the wall behind my headboard, the walls here were very thin but even if they weren't my vampire hearing was enough. I listened intently to the apartment next to me, I had already discovered that her bed backed up right to mine from the fitful sleep she had the night before. Her tossing and turning intrigued me, maybe it was because even in sleep she could not escape what went on when she was awake.

Wow I was a stalker I thought to myself.

She was home right now and had seemingly just woken up; hm it was almost eleven in the morning. I tried to read her emotions; it was still hard sometimes with people who were not my family because I had become so numb for so long. She was happy despite the restless sleep and happiness was all I felt coming from her.

Humans were so easy to please sometimes.

I heard her front door slam a few minutes later followed by the quick padding of feet, she had gone running. I guess I had been away from human population for a long time, I forgot some people do that for fun. I shook my head and decided it was time for me to go out.

I walked out the back door of my apartment and looked up at the grey sky; yes the sun would not be making an appearance today at all.

The forest that lined the complex was only about twenty yards away, that was a big reason I choose to move in here. That and what seemed to be the constant rain which was also good for discretion. The rain had started suddenly but only a drizzle and it made me miss Forks, this place was so much like that. Thinking of Forks made me think of the family and Alaska and I felt myself growing sad again

I looked around quickly to make sure that I was alone and leaped into the tree line. I walked slowly at first deeper into the forest, was there another reason I stopped here? Was this a test to punish me for something I had done wrong? What did this girl mean to what I was to become? The wind blew in my direction and I caught the smell of elk nearby, I let the monster take over as I ran towards them.

******Ember's POV******

I didn't see my mysterious neighbor for a week, not that I was trying to see him or anything, I think.

Well how wonderful I couldn't even trust my thoughts anymore, what had that man done to me?

And now I was having arguments with myself. Yea I was making a good argument for being sane.

I walked out to the parking lot off to work yet again; I had finally been moved to actually serving drinks instead of being trained to do so. His Audi was still parked in the same place it had been the first time I saw it.

At least at this point I think it was his Audi, it was the only car that hadn't moved and since I hadn't seen him I just assumed.

There goes my mind again, jeez Ember get a grip.

He must be a hermit though because if I owned that car I would be driving it all the time. I grew up being one of the guys and while I loved my vintage car I could appreciate a beautiful car when I saw it. Tossing my bag into my car I allowed myself to get closer to inspect it. It was a sleek little black car, the perfect color because it's even sleeker lines made it perfect for racing.

I checked the plates and noticed they were from Oregon, hm maybe it wasn't his car, I swear I heard an accent on him. I shrugged and turned back to my car opening the door.

"You can touch it ya know" came a smooth voice from behind me.

I had to have jumped at least a foot off the ground; I know he hadn't been there before. I turned around meeting his gaze. "I'm sorry, I just" oh great I was stuttering now? "It's a beautiful car" I managed to get out.

He chuckled deeply "I know" he said smiling widely.

There went my mind again except this time it just went blank, like I couldn't register anything but me him and that stupid car. Was I seriously nervous?

"I'm sorry I really have to get going" I said getting in my car and driving out of there as fast as humanly possible.

What the hell was wrong with me? I acted like a complete fool not to mention I treated him like I was some snotty girl and the worst part is I don't even know why I acted that way. I was never like that.

I simply kept telling myself that he had caught me off guard and that was that.

At least now I knew that was his car, he did exist even if sometimes late at night I thought I had imagined him, and he did have an accent which meant he could be as new here as I was.

I don't exactly remember getting to work, or working, or even getting home that night. I kept thinking of his eyes and his voice, it was so melodic I felt the need to hold hours of conversation with him so I could memorize the way he said every word. Okay this was ridiculous, was I serious? That night when I finally crawled into bed, no matter how restless that sleep ended up being, I dreamt deeply of the man with the golden eyes.

Around eight in the morning I gave up trying to get a decent sleep no matter how small.

It was Sunday and I didn't have to work, until classes started I worked every night but Sunday. When classes started I would only be working the weekends, I was lucky to find somewhere so flexible.

I looked in my bathroom mirror; yep I definitely looked like I hadn't slept at all.

This whole thing was becoming completely absurd; I didn't even know this guy's name. In fact besides his eyes I didn't even register any other physical feature.

I groaned out loud, ugh those eyes.

I literally had to shake my head of the fogginess that seemed to be settling over my thoughts. I jumped in the shower and went about getting ready for the day, when I was finished I stepped out onto my back balcony to check the weather. The air was decent and for once it wasn't raining but the cloud cover also meant there would not be any sun coming out. I got dressed in some pants and a sweater thinking that would be safe for the day. Grabbing a much needed cup of coffee I decided to go waste my time in Portland doing some window shopping. It was nice being close enough to a big city to go there every day but far enough away to avoid it. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I finally dug my keys out of my bag and walked to my car. There he was leaning against his car and staring over at mine.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked walking to the driver's door.

"Very vintage" he responded smirking.

"I like things with character" I smiled back, "it's my baby." I took the time to finally get a good look at the man with the eyes appearing in my nightly sleep.

He was very pale and had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. His body was lean but the muscles were evident under the layers of clothes he was wearing. His hair was honey blond, wavy and long enough to brush the collar of his jacket and of course those eyes, which seemed to have become darker.

I looked over his clothing next; a maroon button-down that looked like it was silk under a black leather jacket, dark wash jeans and …cowboy boots? Well at least he had amazing fashion sense. I looked into his face and he was smiling knowingly, he knew I had been checking him out. I smiled back and took a step forward holding out my hand.

"I'm Ember Rainer" I said waiting for him to respond. After what seemed like forever he took my hand, his skin was hard and cold.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale" he responded with his cute southern twang.

"From the south? Mr. Hale." I asked as he laughed.

"Something like that" he said back, "Why?"

"No reason just I'm a Texas girl born and raised, would be nice to know I'm not the only new person here" I said back.

"You're not" he responded. We slipped into a comfortable silence before he spoke again. "Were you going somewhere?" he asked.

"No where important" I answered him. Then out of nowhere I felt a surge of confidence. "Would you like to come in, I don't really have any plans today and I mean two new people, might as well suffer together. Plus you're all mysterious and I'd like to see if I can figure you out" I asked, stated, said I don't even know I was rambling…again.

******Jasper's POV******

She was rambling and I have to admit I found the entire act almost endearing. The emotions that had been coming off of her had gone from curiosity to embarrassment to confidence; she was sending me all over the place. I had to laugh when I caught her checking me out, this was so typical.

Well no it wasn't because the entire time I was trying not to inhale and talk as little as possible but I had to or she would notice.

Her scent was killing me or in a better way killing her, at least leading to that scenario I don't know how I held back.

I looked over at her, if she was allowed to check me out then I could at least see what the creature of my downfall looked like. She had long wavy black hair that fell down to her mid back, it looked soft and billowy. Her eyes were bright green with small specks of brown all through them. Her body was curvy and she had to be around 5'7''. I noticed she was biting her lip and I realized I hadn't answered her question yet.

"Sorry, yes I'd love to come in" my smooth voice said.

Wait I did not agree to that, damn it my body was betraying my mind.

When she smiled though I no longer cared what I had said and I decided to follow her inside.

As she walked to the door, no that was wrong, she literally danced inside her apartment. At least I wouldn't have to worry about any Bella like accidents with this human, she was too graceful.

If she didn't smell so tantalizing and her body so warm I could have mistaken her for a vampire. Stepping over the threshold her scent assaulted my senses even more, it was everywhere and the warmth was making it even more tempting. I shut the door as she walked over and flipped the television on.

Our apartments were set up opposite of each other but yet her one bedroom was more open and airy. The walls of the rooms were cream everywhere and every piece of furniture was sleek and black. She made everything pop with random pieces of arts in orange and red all throughout. Her decorating sense was outstanding, Esme would love to have her around whenever she was renovating. There's one family member who would approve

I walked further inside and stood next to a bookshelf filled with classics and new books, they were loved because the spines were faded and some were falling apart. Bella and Carlisle would love to speak to her about all this.

I glanced over at her, I hadn't taken her for the reading type and I realized she was completely wrapped up in what was on the television…college football. Emmett I almost groaned.

I glanced down on the right side of the bookshelf to see a large collection of music, of all kinds. I almost think she could put Edward to shame. This was getting pretty sad.

I looked to the left of the bookshelf where there was a stack of thick and much worn books all leather bound. I crouched down and began to look over the titles, all of them were history books, half of them politically related and the other half related to every war possible. I smiled, yep she finally had me there and I was more that intrigued.

I looked her over once more she was biting her lip in a way she probably didn't even know was seductive.

A cream sweater clung to her fair skinned body ending just below the waist of a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. It was all topped off with a pair of black leather boots with a thin and decent sized heel, the jeans were tucked in to them. The outfit screamed of Alice. That was everyone except for Rosalie but of course everyone knew how she was and Nessie who would accept everyone and Jake who would do anything Nessie asked. There was no way that anyone like this should exist but here she was standing in front of me and for once I had no idea what to do.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: same old same old characters are not mine**

**AN: Alright guys I originally had the story written up to this point and now got some writer's block but I am going to try and get chapter four finished as soon as I can. Thank you all for your support! Also I know this may seem slow, but I have a general outline of this story and it's long it may be broken up into two stories instead. I don't want to jump right into Jazz and Ember jumping each other's bones cause well hello, Vampire Human we all know how it goes. I want to really develop them and their relationship.**

**Chapter Three**

******Ember's POV******

I realized suddenly that I wasn't being a very good hostess. I looked down to see Jasper crouched at my books not moving at all, not even looking like he was breathing.

Odd.

I cleared my throat softly and muted the television.

"Do you see anything you like down there?" I asked kneeling down next to him. He smiled up at me momentarily taking my breath away.

"You have an impressive collection here" he responded running his fingers admiringly over the binds. My heart was skipping; he had the same look on his face as I did when I looked at my books, especially these ones. This man had a love for books that was equal to my own.

"I like books and history they give me a way to look past what the world has become, but my love is politics…it's my major" I said standing back up and moving toward my kitchen. "I'm being very rude, would you like something to drink?" I asked.

He visibly tensed a little "No but thank you" I nodded my head and poured myself a glass of wine.

"Wine at one in the afternoon?" he asked moving to stand next to me.

"It's never too early for a _good_ drink" I responded taking a sip and beginning to cut up a pomegranate. I offered him half of it but he simply shook his head. I moved to sit on the counter next to the sink and he moved across from me right above the trash can sitting on the counter as well.

"So Jasper Whitlock Hale, what brings you here?" I asked. I needed to know more about the man who was haunting my dreams.

"My family thought it would be good for me to get away on my own for awhile. I had taken to being at home quite a bit" he answered me. "What brought you here?" he asked me.

"A boy, running away from one that is" I responded looking away. I can't believe I had admitted that to him because I hadn't even been able to admit the real reason I left to myself. "Where are you from?" I asked.

"It's a little complicated" he said suddenly finding the ceiling very interesting. I tossed my finished pomegranate at the trash can but I realized it wasn't going to make it. He caught it without even looking and tossed it in for me.

"Nice reflexes" I whispered and he smiled at me.

"My parents died when I was very young so I went to live with Carlisle and Esme they are my uncle and aunt. The same thing happened to my cousin Rosalie so she and her sister Renesmee came to live with us as well. They also adopted Edward, Alice and Emmett from a similar situation." He looked over, "Bella is Edward's wife and Jacob is Nessie's boyfriend we all live together. Carlisle and Esme are good people" he finished. I sat in awe, I had been an only child and my parents and I could not be called close at all.

"Okay let me get this all straight; you and Rosalie are cousins, her sister is Nessie. Then Edward, Alice and Emmett are all siblings and Bella is Edward's wife. Jacob is Nessie's boyfriend?" I asked making sure I had gotten it all right.

"It's a big family but it's comfortable" he whispered.

"Are you all like...together?" I found myself asking.

"Bella and Edward, Rose and Emmett, Nessie and Jake" he ticked each one off on his fingers.

"You and Alice…" I added as I watched his entire body become rigid.

"That is also very complicated" he whispered. I left it alone at that point; I knew when to quit asking about someone's relationship.

"So back to my original question, where are you from?" I asked.

"Born in Texas, we move around a lot though, right now they are in Alaska" he responded.

"So you're used to this cold wet stuff" I said finishing my wine.

"You're obviously not" he said laughing.

"No but I really do like it" I said, "Where in Texas were you from?" I asked.

"El Paso...you?" he responded.

"Longview" I said back as he nodded his head.

"You said something about school…your major or something?" he asked me.

"Oh yea Political Science, I don't start until January but I'm pretty excited" I responded moving off the counter and turning toward my sink.

"Know what classes you're taking yet?" he questioned.

"Not yet I'm still deciding what language I want to continue with if I want to continue with one at all" I said back turning the water one to clean my glass.

"Which language…" he said confused.

"I speak Russian, Spanish, Italian and some Latin in passing" I said smiling widely, I was a proud person when it came to that. He mouthed wow and stepped down fluidly helping me dry my glass and put it away.

"So who is this boy that has you running and do I need to keep a gun with me just in case?" he asked causing me to laugh.

"His name is Pierce he's harmless and it's also complicated" I commented throwing his words back at him. He laughed loudly and looked down at me. I stepped back a little until my back was resting on the counter in front of my sink.

"Don't worry I'm curious about you too so one day I will get all you're secrets out of you" he said back. He was close to me, impossibly close and my body had somehow ended up between him and the counter. Jasper smelled of clove, cinnamon, cedar and fresh rain. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of him to memorize the scent. I opened my eyes and saw him staring down at me, his eyes stirring with deep thought. His hand moved up my arm slowly but then he pulled away quickly.

"You don't flinch when I touch you, usually people find me very cold" he almost said to himself.

"I'm a very warm person, everyone feels cold to me" I said back.

"You are a rare creature Ember Rainer, we will have to see each other again" he whispered before heading out the door.

I let out a long breath I didn't even know I was holding. My body was tingling as if he was still standing right there running his hand over my arm. This was not good, I obviously had a crush on this boy and I still knew hardly anything about him. I grabbed the glass I had just cleaned and filled it back with wine; my sleep would be even more fitful tonight

The next day I heard from Pierce again. It was the beginning of October and I didn't see any significance in the time and why he would choose to call me.

"Hello?" I answered put off by him ruining my day dreams.

"Miss Ember, I haven't heard from you. How are things?" Pierce asked me also whispering to someone in the background.

I inwardly groaned "Everything is great Pierce, I love it here" I responded. I wasn't lying the place had really started to grow on me, okay maybe it was Jasper that had started to grow on me.

"You're lying you miss the dirty south" he said back.

"Pierce while I just love talking to you" I said sarcastically, "what's the occasion?" I asked hoping to get the point out.

"School didn't work out the way I had hoped it would, I moved home…I want you to move back" he answered me. I know it had been hard for him to admit the obvious failure he experienced. My heart had stopped because that was not what I had expected him to say at all.

"What happened not enough time to juggle you're whores and classes?" I bit back at him.

"Baby don't be like that you know I love you. Let's try this again" he said back. I couldn't fall for this.

"No Pierce I need this time like you needed yours" I was able to squeak out.

"Fine but do not expect me to wait" he said hanging up on me. I set my phone down and curled into a ball on the couch. The tears finally came and no matter how hard I tried they just wouldn't stop. My heart was breaking again; I couldn't say yes, I refused to be what he settled for after everything else didn't work out. This was the first time I realized I was eighteen not twenty-five; I needed to move on because there was so much I could do without him. For now I would be content wallowing until the pain went away.

******Jasper's POV******

I hadn't seen Ember for two weeks and by now it was mid-October and the air was becoming even colder. I noticed her feelings had moved more recently towards sadness and then to being what I could only describe as complacement but I hadn't felt actual happiness from her in awhile. I had been spending ample time hunting and even more time thinking. That day had stirred something inside of me, touching her really did set something on fire. I no longer doubted my connection to her, now I was struggling with myself. There was so much from my past working against what the future was now pushing me into.

When Bella had come into our lives, I was so quick to judge her and intent on making sure nothing happened to our family that she would be the cause of. I would have killed her if it meant Alice's safety, if it meant our secret would remain a secret. I understood Edward better than I ever had and his need to protect Bella and to keep her in his life. Every day was a struggle to be close to Ember but I didn't have the strength to stay away from her either and I had only been around her once for the most part. I had to know she was okay at all times and as much as possible. I was getting worn out and tired from trying to fight the pull I felt towards her, and frankly I didn't want to fight it anymore. A part of me needed to keep her in my life, a part of me needed to love her. Ack love her? Was I jumping that ship already? Maybe. I just needed to be careful when I was around her. It was then, when I knew I would not be leaving her that my thoughts turned to Alice.

Was this the reason she sent me away from our family? Had she seen this? Did she die for all this to happen? No, she died for other mistakes that I had made. If I allowed myself to love this girl, I felt as if I was betraying everything that Alice and I had. For over fifty years Alice and I had been together and in love, without her I would have continued on the destructive road I had started down with Maria. Alice was my soul mate she was the reason I put up with the human act and went to school, the reason I stopped killing humans. Nothing would ever take away from me that feeling. I looked down at the wedding band I still wore but had moved to my other hand. I took a deep breath yes Alice was my soul mate she would always be, our love was on another level. Ember was my singer; I couldn't not love her because fate would not allow it. I remember what Alice had said in her letter about the choices I had to make and how I could not let the past we had hinder the future. Yes, she knew what was in store for me. I was at Ember's door less than three seconds later but before knocking I looked at the time, she was at work. This would have to wait until tomorrow

Tomorrow ended up turning into the first week of November. I didn't want to think she was avoiding me but I couldn't just keep missing her, there was no way. I went out and bought a bottle of wine and was determined to see her today, even if I had to stalk her down at work later. It was one in the afternoon on a nice rainy Saturday when I knocked on her door, which she finally opened. With her standing in front of me I don't even know how I had thought of leaving, how I had gone a whole month without seeing her. If possible her skin was smoother looking, her eyes clearer and her smile brighter. Even in her sleeping clothes she was tempting and dangerous.

"I brought a peace offering, even though it is unnecessary" I said holding out the bottle of red wine to her.

She looked at it and then at me half smiling and moved aside to let me inside. "Good choice of wine and thank you I was beginning to think I would have to steal some from work" she said tiredly.

"Oh no did I just supply to a minor?" I asked in fake horror.

"Yes you did sorry I'm only eighteen" she laughed. Her laugh was like a soft creek trickling down rocks. It was beautiful. So young I thought. She went about opening the bottle and poured a glass, I declined the offer she gave to me.

"Not a drinker?" she asked me softly.

"Not in the presence of a pretty girl, I like to remember what she looks like without any distraction" I responded. She looked down trying to hide her blush.

"So I take it you're what? Twenty-two?" she asked taking a sip.

"Exactly" I answered back, "too old for you?" I asked as she shook her head smiling widely. I moved to stand in front of her as she looked up at me.

"I already missed you, you know" I said as she looked at me confused. "We can't go so long without seeing each other again" I added moving to push her hair away. There it was, the fire again. Her scent was maddening this close but it had lessened in the burn. I took a deep breath, Her eyes closed and her mouth opened up slightly as she leaned her head towards my hand. She was beautiful. I moved away and she quickly came back to reality.

"You are strange Mr. Hale" she whispered and turned to finish her wine.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Jasper, I don't nor do I own any of the other Cullens or characters originally plotted by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long guys, I just got a second job and have been busy studying and writing my novel. Thank you for the reviews and all the adds!**

**Chapter Four**

**Ember's POV**

For the next month Jasper and I spent very little, if any, time apart we would only separate ways when I had passed out on my couch or was at work. I ended up giving him a key to my place so he could lock up on the occasions I fell asleep while he was over, and he was always over when I was awake or at home, no matter what time of the morning or night. Sometimes when I woke up in the middle of the night and moved back to my bed instead of the couch, I had trouble falling back into my dreams without him.

Tonight was no exception.

I tossed and turned as I thought deeply. I met Jasper in September and tomorrow marked the first day of December.

In only three months I had fallen head over heels in love with this man.

Stupid, Stupid girl.

I rolled over and looked at the clock, it was five in the morning on a Monday, I didn't have to work until seven that night so if I wanted I could sleep the whole day away, but what I really wanted to do was spend the whole day with Jasper doing our usual.

The usual had suddenly become sitting around and reading then discussing it as we went, but sadly it was hard to find books that neither of us had read.

I gave up on sleep after a few more minutes of tossing and turning and decided to get into the shower. My body was starting to ache more than normal and my throat was getting itchy, gah I really hope I wasn't getting sick, it wasn't something I could afford at this time.

I stepped out and quickly dried off and looked in the mirror, I really didn't want to put forth any energy into me appearance until later so I sprayed some mousse in my hair and pulled it back as I stepped back into the bedroom.

Suddenly my sense of smell was assaulted, I could smell something cooking form the kitchen...it was six am there was no way he could know that I was awake. I threw on a tank top and a pair of sweat pants nixing the bra, I didn't really care at this point.

When I got into the kitchen, I saw Jasper standing over my stove sliding what looked like a pancake onto a plate already full of food.

"Can I ask what you are doing here Mr. Hale?" I asked heading into the kitchen behind him.

"I am cooking someone special breakfast" he responded turning around with a plate and a glass of orange juice.

"And how did you know I was awake?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Thin walls I heard you roaming around this morning and figured you would need some food in you" he said back setting the plate on my kitchen table.

I sat down and began eating the eggs and pancakes, he also left bacon and peach slices on my plate.

The peaches I devoured, but the bacon I didn't touch.

"Don't like bacon?" he asked softly watching me.

"Vegetarian" I responded as he started laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's not supposed to be funny it's just nevermind I'll tell you later" he said making me stop chewing and look at him questioningly.

"So what's on the agenda today Mister Hale?" I asked looking down at the newspaper he brought in with him.

"The usual? Just kick back and relax, you're looking pretty tired. Do you have to work tonight?" he asked me as I moved the now empty plate into the kitchen.

"Not until seven and yea, I tossed and turned a lot last night, Aren't you going to eat?" I asked realizing he only made enough for me.

"I ate something small before I came over" he said giving me a small smirk.

"You don't eat much do you?" I questioned walking back into my living room.

"Well how else do you think I keep this gorgeous body?" he said back making me chuckle.

I went over to my bookshelf to start looking through the books.

"What are we going to read today?" I asked pulling a few books halfway out before deciding against them. I needed to go out and buy some new stuff.

"Well I figured we had exhausted your store of books with the large literary sense we both have so I brought you something from my collection" he answered reaching into the leather bag he carried with him everywhere.

He walked over to me handing me a small black square.

"Aw you wrapped it and everything?" I asked smiling and flipping it over to open it.

"Just be careful not to cut yourself" he joked almost seriously.

I pulled away the paper and looked down at the leather bound book, Tristan and Isolde.

"Hale, this is…it's a first edition" I stuttered out my hands running over every inch of it.

This had to have been terribly expensive.

"I have two copies or well Edward has another copy at home that I can always use, don't worry it didn't cost anything and if you feel that bad I will take it back when you're done" he said to me as I glanced up at him.

"You are full of surprises" I said moving to the couch to sit down.

"You have no idea" he responded grabbing another book out of his bag and sitting down next to me.

I looked over his shoulder at the title and felt confusion wash over me. The book was in a language I could slightly recognize but couldn't seem to place.

"It's The Last Temptation" he said as I realized I was face to face with him.

"But it's in ….Greek then?" I questioned.

"Yes" he said back opening it to the first page.

"You speak Greek?" I mumbled out.

Damn him he was full of surprises.

"Told you" he said smiling and leaning forward giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

I looked over at him watching as a slightly pained expression crossed his face but in the next instant it was gone. He looked like he wanted to say something but changed his mind turning his head to immerse himself in the book as I did the same.

**Jasper's POV**

The next time I looked over I realized Ember and curled herself into a ball at the other end of the couch and was dozing silently. I set my book down on her table and stood up to grab her and move her to the bed, her body felt warm compared to the way she normally felt and there was a flush on her face.

She mumbled a little as I picked her up but otherwise stayed passed out, I could give her another hour of sleep before I would need to wake her up for work. Setting her under her covers I brushed some of the lose hair off her face and smiled, the heat of her body was making her scent more tempting than normal but I started to realize I wasn't feeling it as much as I did when we met.

I had become used to it way faster than I though but I had to remember not to let that fool me, I could lose control at any time.

I took a seat on the other side of the bed and watched her, wow was I becoming creepy, I quickly went back to the living room and grabbed my book bringing it in with me while I watched over her.

She coughed a few times in her sleep and tossed and turned for the next hour before I shook her awake.

"Hey" she whispered her voice slightly raspy.

"Are you feeling okay? You're warm and your face is flushed and you're coughing" I asked her settling closer to her.

"I'm actually feeling pretty crappy, lack of sleep must be messing with me" she said back sitting up.

"Well do you want to call into work?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes and that I could spend the night with her.

She shook her head, "I need the money" she said and got up heading into the bathroom.

I walked back out into her kitchen, looking around for a teapot and tea, this is what Bella did whenever she used to feel sick.

When she was still human.

That was the thought that brought me to my next inner turmoil.

What was I going to do with Ember?

I couldn't possibly expect to love her and be with her only to watch her age and die while I stayed young. Obviously that would be a red flag to her but I also couldn't tell her what I was, Bella had been accepting, she was also slightly crazy.

Ember would shake her head and think I was joking. As the teapot started to whistle my mind entered a dark place. I could easily just walk into the bathroom now and do what I needed to, if she was dead then I could go on with my life as if she never existed.

But I knew I couldn't, that there was no way I could ever forget her in centuries to come.

I quickly poured the water in with the tea and set it on the counter, I could hear her walking out to me with out having to turn around.

"You are too good to me" she said softly picking up the cup and sipping it.

"I only give what you deserve" I responded turning my body towards her.

There she stood in a tight form-fitting black dress, her hair down and wavy but controlled and a pair of low black heels.

With her lips wrapped around the cup as she drank, I mentally had to tell myself to stay down before I forgot control and took her on the kitchen counter.

We stood in relative silence until she reached over the bar and grabbed the bag she usually took with her to work.

"I'll be back late probably not until three or so but you can stay here if you want, I mean I dunno what you'll do but if not I'll text you when I get off work" she said her voice sounding less raspy and forcing a smile just for me.

"Okay but don't be surprised if I call you, I hate texting" I said back causing her to laugh.

"You know, one day Jazz you are going to have to catch up with the rest of us" she said throwing the bag over her shoulder and walking over to me.

"I'll see you later" she whispered before placing a soft kiss next to my lips but not on them.

As she walked out the door I felt myself crushing the cup she had left on the counter in my hand, making it into nothing but dust.

**Ember's POV**

When I stumbled home at three am and I mean stumbled, my light cough had turned into a full blown disease in my mind. I was running a fever and my body felt like it was on fire including my throat, I was also sweating everywhere. Ah so attractive was I.

I had trouble even focusing enough to put the key in my door, after a few minutes of failed attempts the door seemed to open on it's own accord.

"Are you drunk?" I heard the drawl from the other side of the door.

Jasper, my savior.

"No, sick" I mumbled back out as I ungracefully stepped through the door.

I felt his arms around me quickly as I almost faceplanted into the living room floor.

That was odd he was just at the door closing it, he got to me super fast. Then again I was probably delirious.

"Ember you are burning up" he said setting me down on the couch and quickly coming back with a glass of ice water.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked realizing he has been in my apartment while I was gone.

"You've been busy with work and being friends with me so you had neglected this apartment a bit, I did some cleaning and fixing up for you" he responded pulling me closer to his cold body.

"Jasper, what are you? Some sort of super guy?" I asked him and felt him tense a little.

"Nah I'm just a guy who take care of the people he cares for" he responded looking down at me.

I smiled an moved to get up, "I think I am going to try and take a bath" I said almost falling again.

"Okay drunk with fever, you stay here I will draw you a bath and get you some tea" he said getting up and heading into my bathroom.

He came back about five minutes later and went about making tea.

"Okay your bath is ready I am going to help you in there okay?" he asked as he helped me stand and walk in.

After he left me alone in the bathroom I struggled some to get my clothes off and somehow managed to crawl into the tub without killing myself in the process.

It was full of bubbles and smelled like lavender and chamomile, mmm I was in heaven.

"Are you covered up?" I heard from outside the door.

"You can come in" I responded sinking deeper into the water making sure everything was covered.

"I brought you some tea with a little kick in it" he said handing me the cup that I took after drying my hands.

I looked at him curiously and took a sip giving a brief cough.

"Jeez did you pour half a bottle of Jack Daniel's in here?" I asked taking another sip, it was strong but it was working.

"No just a shot and not Jack, the Crown you had under your counter" he said back running his hand through my hair.

"I guess the whole whiskey in tea thing is a southern remedy" I said smiling at him.

"Guess so but also Carlisle, my father, is a doctor and he says it's always good just to dull the pain a bit" he responded as I finished it.

"You know whiskey kind of smells like you" I said causing him to laugh.

"Well maybe that's how I keep you drunk off my presence" he said back.

I laughed a little, "Okay that was corny" I said handing him the glass.

"I am going to get out now, I want some sleep" I said to him as he bowed out of the bathroom to give me privacy.

When I got out of the tub I felt the fever and cold start to come back already, my body warmed up again and I was drowsy.

After changing and stumbling into my bedroom I saw Jasper sitting on my bed.

"Feeling crappy again?" he asked concerned.

"Comes and goes" I answered back pulling my sheets away from the bed.

"Well sleep well and I will come check on you in the morning" he said to me getting up to leave.

"Hale? Will you stay with me tonight, I'm burning up and you're so cold" I said softly fearing the rejection.

He seemed to fight an inner battle for a few seconds before giving up and pulling his shirt off.

I watched him feeling my body grow hot in a different way.

"For maximum effect" he said crawling in with me and puling me against his chest.

The effect was instant and I felt my body become a comfortable temperature again. I could tell his body was tense for awhile until he relaxed.

Maybe it was the delirium of the fever or maybe I just got very brave very fast, but I whispered words I would never do normally.

"Hale, I like you, a lot" I said softly as his hand met my cheek rubbing it softly.

"I like you too Ember" he said back before I fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Characters minus Ember and Pierce are not mine**

**AN: Sorry for the delay guys I have been super busy, I got a second job and am studying to become a teacher now! Yay! This chapter is a bit dark near the end but that's why this is rated M. Thank you for all the support and reviews you guys are seriously the best! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**Ember's POV**

I jerked awake in my bed gasping for breath and darting my head around the room, I was confused and scared but for the life of me I couldn't remember what had scared me.

A dream that's right.

It had all been a very confusing dream.

After a few deep breaths I seemed to gain my bearings again and glanced over at the clock, 5am.

That meant it was December 19th, which meant I was officially nineteen years old.

My birthday didn't seem to hold as much feeling to me as it used to, in fact I had almost forgotten about it, my time was being taken up by many other things.

Jasper sadly was not one of them.

I was seriously lacking in the cash department lately so I ended up taking on as many shifts as I could at the bar including taking on private events during the day, but the bills kept rolling in. I was starting to realize I may have to cut back on my classes in the spring just to be able to afford them and the place I was living.

I decided to just wake up, there was no point in going back to bed when I was going to be helping at a wedding at noon and then another one at six. I got out of bed still feeling slightly off balance, and still feeling kind of sick from a few weeks ago. With so much work I was doing a very bad job of taking care of myself.

I sighed inwardly, since the night I admitted my feelings to Jasper we had not breached the subject again, probably because we really hadn't had the chance. I felt like I was neglecting him and that had to be sending him mixed signals. I vowed to myself to see him after the second wedding today, I had to.

I missed him.

I went about my morning routine and got ready taking extra time to actually straighten my hair and do my makeup.

My hair was getting way too long, it was skirting dangerously close to my waist. I frowned looking at it, It was definitely time to get it cut. I had time in fact to just get that done this morning before I headed to the first job.

When I finally got out of my bathroom the clock read seven am, and my phone promptly rang.

I looked down at the screen hoping it was Jasper that maybe he wanted to just see me for a brief hour or so before I was going to be gone, but it wasn't him.

It was Pierce.

"Hello" I said defiantly. I am woman. I am strong.

"Happy Birthday gorgeous" his voice came from the other end. To me his voice used to sound like honey but now it was just an annoying grating noise.

"Thanks and don't call me that" I said back putting things in my bag for the day.

"So I have a surprise for you" he continued causing me to become slightly suspicious.

"That doesn't sound…good" I said back.

"What do you mean? I'm here in Portland to take you out for a birthday dinner and convince you to come home" he said back causing me to almost drop my phone.

"WHAT?" I said much louder than I had intended to.

"Of course come on don't act like you aren't happy" he said back becoming annoyed.

"I'm not happy Pierce, I made it clear you and I were over and I didn't want to see you again, I am building a new life here" I said back putting the bag over my shoulder and heading into the living room.

"Just come to dinner with me" he said pleading with me.

"Pierce I really can't, I have work all day and night and like I said I don't want to see you" I said back and promptly clicked my phone off.

I went about making a pot of coffee, I was already beginning to feel tired again. Pierce had a way of just emotionally draining me all the time no matter what he was doing.

I felt the tears slide down my cheek realizing they were beyond my control at that point, it was then that a knock at the door jolted me from my thoughts.

No way. There is no way Pierce found me I thought to myself moving to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw the face I had been missing so much.

I sniffed back some of my tears and tried to compose myself the best I could then opened the door.

"Happy Birthday" he said softly holding up a donut with sprinkles on it and a single candle.

I smiled brightly, "Jazz, thank you" I responded taking it from him and allowing him inside the apartment.

"You okay? You look… sad" he said softly brushing a dried tear off my cheek.

I nodded my head, "Yea I am fine just, Pierce called me this morning" I said as I took a bite of the morning treat he brought me.

"Ah yes the elusive boy you are running from" he said moving to sit on my counter.

"Not so elusive anymore, he's here in Portland" I said back watching as Jasper's jaw seemed to clench.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to stay with you?" he asked concerned.

"No I am leaving for work soon but if it's okay will you come over after work just in case he does track me down" I asked him innocently.

"Of course" he said back, "Anyways your real birthday present comes tonight" he said smiling widely.

I raised an eyebrow at him, " I don't trust you" I said smiling back then glancing at the clock.

"I have to head out, there are a few errands I have to run before I go into the first event" I added grabbing my bag to head out the door.

"Ember" I heard him call out after me causing me to turn around.

"I've really missed you" he said moving to the door with me to leave.

"I've missed you too" I said back realizing he had grabbed my hand and was holding it.

"I'll see you tonight" he said back leaning forward and kissing my forehead, stepping out of my apartment and back into his.

**Jasper's POV**

When I stepped back into my apartment I felt a little lighter and much happier then I was that morning before I saw Ember. Even through her pain she tried her hardest to put a smile on and keep her emotions under wraps, something that made my emotions much easier.

I was no longer numb, my emotions followed hers.

Closing my door a scent I hadn't experienced in months assaulted me from inside, there was no way I could miss it.

"Jasper, I have come to speak with you" came Edward's voice from around the corner of my kitchen wall.

"Should I be prepared for the worst?" I asked moving into the living room to see him sitting on the couch.

"No, I just felt a visit was in order since we have not spoken since that…enlightening conversation we had a few months ago plus Bella has been worried." He said back standing and walking toward me.

We embraced and I felt myself smiling.

"I miss the family" I said to him as we pulled away from each other.

"We miss you" he responded looking me over.

"You're staying fed?" he asked looking into my eyes as I nodded my head in response looking out into the woods behind out complex.

My eyes were the lightest color of honey they had every been.

"This location makes it quite easy to not slip up on that, but with the presence of Ember I have to go everyday" I said back.

"You will get used to it soon you will be able to go two or three days without it bothering you" he said back to me cracking a smile.

"I think I am already getting around to that, I definitely don't feel the burn as much as I used to but whenever she gets close it can overwhelm" I said back opening the back door and walking outside.

"You can do it" he said back.

"Why are you really here Edward?" I asked knowing he was checking up not only on me.

"We, wanted to make sure she was still alive" he said looking ashamed.

"Well she is" I bit back grasping my railing a little too hard.

"I know Jasper, I am sorry. We also wanted to make sure that the secret was still safe" he added.

"Yes still safe but it can't be forever" I said back.

"No, no it can't one day you will have to tell her or you will have to leave her and we both know that will not happen" he said smiling and jumping over the railing.

"Did you run here?" I asked realizing his car had not been outside.

"Yea, I needed the exercise" he said causing us both to laugh.

"I will see you soon Edward" I said as he nodded and headed toward the tree line disappearing into it.

**Ember's POV**

I got out of my car at ten pm that night taking a deep breath, I was exhausted beyond all belief but I promised Jasper I would see him tonight and I knew I had to see him. I was going through withdrawl.

I closed the car door and looked down at my bag trying to find my house keys, I really needed to start keeping them with my car keys, it made it much easier to find them.

"Hello there Ember" I heard the familiar voice whisper out causing me to jump.

I looked up into a pair of sky blue eyes and a chiseled face, framed by dark brown hair that had grown longer than I had ever seen it.

"Pierce, how …how did you find me? I stuttered out.

"Wasn't that hard, I just called your parents, they still like me and they had your new address" he responded moving closer to me as I took a step back.

"Wonderful well now you have seen me so now you can leave" I said back feeling myself getting closer and closer to my apartment door with every backstep I took.

"It's your birthday come on, I came all this way to see you, we could at least have a little fun" he said as he got closer and closer until I was pinned between him and my door.

"Pierce we are over why don't you get that" I said back dropping my bag fear overtaking me.

Pierce was much taller than I was and he looked down on me his eyes almost cloudy with lust and anger.

"Everyone makes mistakes, cheating was mine, leaving was yours" he said back taking my hands and holding them down on either side of my head his face moving closer to mine.

I wanted to scream or fight back or anything but instead I practically gave up and accepted that I couldn't stop what was about to happen.

I felt his breath on my lips as I closed my eyes, his weight pressing even heavier on to my body.

Then as fast as his weight was on me it was just as quickly gone as I heard what sounded like a deep growl.

"The lady said back off" I heard the melodic voice say.

"She doesn't know what she wants" I heard Pierce argue back from what seemed like far away.

I opened my eyes again to see Jasper and Pierce in a stare down about ten feet away from me neither one backing down.

"Leave, or I will make you regret infringing where you were not welcome" Jasper said taking a step forward.

"Is this the real reason you want me gone? Found yourself another man to whore around with?" Pierce asked before I heard the loud crunch of Jasper's fist connecting with his face. Maybe it was just his hand it looked like it I couldn't tell.

Pierce was dazed, the blood flowing from his nose and his lip.

Jasper moved towards me and picked up my bag putting an arm around me and moving me to his apartment instead. I looked back Pierce was crawling back into his car suddenly calm, and I felt it too, a calm washed over me and before I knew it Jasper's door was shut between us.

"Sweet guy" he said locking the door.

I nodded avoiding looking at him, "Thank you" I said softly.

I looked around his apartment everything was a dark cherry wood and impeccably clean, blacks and reds throughout the common rooms.

Great taste.

I turned to look at him, his eyes were almost black not the welcoming honey color they usually were.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly putting my hand on his cheek.

"I am now, he's lucky I could have hurt him much more" he said as I watched his eyes fade back to their normal color.

"Are you okay?" he asked me back.

I nodded my head as he guided me to the couch.

**Jasper's POV**

I looked over Ember for any signs of physical harm but I had known I got there in time, the harm was emotionally.

That man was very lucky that Ember had been present or I would have found ways to kill him, instead I hit him very reserved because using full force would mean he would have never gotten up.

I slid and arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to my body as she curled into it.

"I think it's official, you're my hero" she said smiling up at me.

"Come on now darling, I was just helping a lady in need" I said back kissing the top of her head.

She smiled warmly, I could feel the butterflies she was feeling in her stomach.

"Ember?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Hm?" she responded looking over at me as she sat up more.

"Remember that talk we had a few weeks ago when you were delirious with fever?" I asked her laughing.

"Yes" she responded.

I moved closer to her shifting my body to face her.

"Can I help you?" she asked laughing a little.

"I just want to see one thing" I said back.

I held her shoulders with both my hands making sure she didn't move with eagerness but it was unnecessary. As I leaned toward her and captured her bottom lip between mine she simply let me lead. I sat still for a mere second making sure of myself and then slowly deepened it, her mouth beginning to move with mine. My hand slid slowly into her hair grasping it between my fingers trying to pull her closer to me.

Ember slid her hands slowly over my chest and to a stop on my shoulders. My left hand slid further up on to her cheek before I finally had to pull away for my completely unneeded breath my eyes remaining closed and my jaw tense.

"I'm sorry" she whispered looking up at me.

"I'm not" I stated barely above a whisper my hand still tangled in her black hair.

I had done it and I deserved more credit than I was giving myself so I did all I could to feel better, I leaned to capture her again.

She pulled away first this time smiling up at me.

"Best birthday ever" she said and I couldn't help but agree.


End file.
